Abyssal Maelstorm
by descartes2404
Summary: Naruto betrayed story. Just wanting to write my own version with Kancolle crossover. Naru-verse. Naruto being betrayed and recently losing his love interest and being cornered, try to drown himself and die by his own term. Instead the interference of Kyuubi awoken a dormant ancient power in the depth of the abyss. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note : Alright my first Kancolle Naruto crossover story. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Kantai Collection.**

Prologue

It was raining storm, wind blowing while thunder and lightning could be heard striking randomly, the cloud above seems to decide dump all of their load into the ground. And in this weather Naruto was running, he has been running from his pursuer for a while. Tears mixed with rain water flows from his eyes from the recent reminiscent of his lossess. His pursuer hot on their pursuit, wearing mask and ANBU uniforms.

Their hitai-ate strapped on various parts of their body, proudly showing their village symbol, the symbol of the leaf. The symbol of the village of Konoha, and the symbol that has become one of his most hated symbol. He was pursued by Konoha Anbu. How did thinks could become this way.

/Flashback 2 weeks ago/

The form of a battered Naruto can be seen chained and slumped against a wall in a prison cell. Many tags has been slapped on his person to prevent him from using chakra.

Not a few hours ago he was returning from his recent mission of bringing back one of his friend turned traitor. Well, for him he was no longer a friend but just another person on his hate list.

How he could have been placed in here and who has placed him in this prison. It was none other than the ones he viewed as family and trusted person but no, they has just betrayed him and put him on this prison.

He was just returned from his mission, a battered Sasuke carried on his shoulder. Right after he enter the village it's not congratulations of missions well done that awaits him as he expected. No, his so called family and teacher just outright yelled at him for wounding the teme. Then they proceed to called him names, disown him and throw him into this prison cell. Hell he won't be surprised if they are planning his execution right now.

From there and out, everything that filled his mind was just the felling of anger from the betrayal and contempt. He should have seen it coming. He should have known that they will choose the Uchiha than him. Oh how he hated the Teme. But after rage and contempt passed, then comes the sadness and realization that he didn't have anyone that he could even trust, there's not even one person that he could have called friend, everyone has betrayed him. Well maybe except those from Suna and other countries, but in his own village he's all alone.

But right when he still in the middle of his self wallowing, his prison cell opened. He didn't even raise his head, just expecting another wave of insult and beating from the person who entered, like the past few hours especially from a certain pink haired banshee. How could he ever like her, he didn't know.

But the insult and beating never came. From the edge of his vision he could see the foot of the persons stop in front of him. A tugged on his chain, and the chain started to loosen up. Surprised he look up only to see a certain Hyuuga heiress, busy releasing the lock of his chain.

When he asked the Hyuuga why did she released him. He was surprised from the answer that she do it for the man she's in love with. The idea that there was still somebody who supported and even loved him, baffled him to no end.

He asked what did she see in him that could make her fall for a person like him, he even tell that he hold the Kyuubi in him, revealing his jinchuriki status while explaining that being alone and hated was his kind only fate.

She then answered that what she see in him was not a person who hold the Bijuu, nor a cast away person. What she see was a kind person that didn't let what other's treatment to him to damp his spirirt. What she only see was just a person who haven't got any chance to grow. And she won't let that kind of person to just being left to rot like this while the hypocrites can go away scot free.

Her explanation has left him in tears. That there still a person that care about him lift his spirit once more. He also got a revelation that all this year he has just figuratively left a pearl in the middle of mud while chasing a worthless rock. In that instance Hinata has just replaced the pink banshee place in his heart.

She then explained that she had overheard that they planned for Sasuke to execute him so the teme could obtain the next level of his oh so precious doujutsu. And she has come to freed him from that miserable fate.

And so that moment mark the beginning of their escape attempt from the village. They has succeeded in escaping from their village, and they has planned to live their life as a missing nin.

Because they know that there's no way their ex-village would just let them roam free in Elemental Nation, because one was the Jinchuriiki of the Kyuubi and the other a main house Hyuuga and the heir of the clan.

The presence of Akatsuki who is hunting the Jinchuriiki's for their Bijuu also didn't help their case.

From then on they have live a nomadic life for about a month. During this time span, he has begun to develop some feelings for the Hyuuga heiress.

In the whole village that has betrayed him it was only her that still stick into his side, even proclaiming her love for him. She even helping him to escape and to run beside him. It was not strange for him to start to develop some feelings for her.

But at last it looks like fate has decided to throw some wrench into his life. This wrench appear in the form of Konoha hunter nin.

They was just in the middle of making their way to Wave country before they was found by a group of Konoha hunter-nin, among those hunter-nin was his ex-sensei, Kakashi.

Outnumbered and outclassed, they decide to do the wise thing, they run. They tried to run as fast they can.

That's when disaster struck, one of the hunter-nin wearing a cat mask use some wood based jutsu that surprised the both of them.

The Konoha nin used the wood jutsu to manipulate the tree branch they were about to step on to grow a thick vine that tried to grab the both of them.

They succeeded in dodging the vine but in doing so allowing the Konoha nin to catch up to them. A fight ensues.

And in that fight a bigger disaster struck, in order to save Naruto who is being captured by vines and in the danger of being struck by Kakashi Chidori, Hinata place her body in front of Naruto. Ultimately making her the one being pierced by Kakashi jutsu.

To make things short, this cause Naruto mental state to almost breaking for seeing his newly love interest and his most trusted person to die in front of him. In his grieve and anger, he unleashed the Kyuubi power and proceed to rampage using it, allowing him to escape.

It was only the strange effect of the wood jutsu used by the cat masked Konoha hunter-nin that could suppressed Kyuubi power that make him to retreat instead of killing all of the Konoha nin.

That was two days ago and just this morning when he still in the middle of grieving the Konoha nin found him once more.

/Back to the present/

Naruto didn't know how much long has it been since he was running. Nor he cared about how exhausted he was, mentally or physically.

All he cared about was to just run and live. To live because that is the only thing he could do to honor Hinata sacrifice. She sacrifice herself so he could live, and damned him if he could not honor her sacrifice, so he just focusing on outrunning his pursuer.

In the corner of his mind, he recognized the large form of Wave country bridge. If he just could make it to the other side, it will be the territory of another country, maybe his pursuer will hesitate to violating the border and he could make a run for it.

Running through the bridge he didn't care how amazing this structure is, nor he recognize that one of his pursuer is missing, precisely the one with the cat mask.

It was when he nearly reach the other end of the bridge that a wall of vines and woods blocked his passage, revealing the cat masked nin that has gone forward of his teammate.

"Give up Naruto." He heard the sound of his ex-sensei. One of the person that he hate the most in this world.

"Oh yeah, if I give up and then what? You would just take me back to the village to be killed by your precious Uchiha!"

"He is more important than you will ever be Naruto. He is an Uchiha. He possess the Sharingan the strongest Doujutsu in the world. Your sacrifice is needed for him to grow strong."

"Oh yeah? Well I still want to live, you know. So you could just find another person to be sacrificed for your Uchiha teme!"

"Don't call Uchiha-sama in that disrespect tone. You are just a demon!" Shout out one of the hunter-nin.

"Even if we could find other person to be sacrificed for Sasuke, there's still the matter of you possessing the Kyuubi, Naruto. We just could not let you wonder about with what you possess." Said Kakashi.

Oh yeah? Is that your only reason? If that your only reason, you wouldn't try to kill me using the Chidori. Two days ago you just try to kill me but instead you killed her."

Frowning Kakashi open his mouth to reply "So you has seen pass it. Yes, I do have a grudge with you. I do have a reason to try to kill you."

The atmosphere suddenly grew heavy. "It was because of what you hold that I lost my sensei. The person that I look up to as a father. He died because of the thing inside of you!"

Naruto spat to the side. "That was stupid just because I contain the Kyuubi, what it got to do with me?"

"It got to do with everything!" Answered an angry Kakashi.

"That is so stupid. You are just a crazy man who cannot see reality!'

"Shut up! I had enough of you!" Shouted Kakashi while lunging at Naruto. This act start a one sided battle on top of the bridge of Wave.

/20 minutes later/

Both sides was panting, but the winner of this fight has been decided from the start.

A bloody Naruto leaning on the fence of the bridge was clutching a large wound on his chest from Kakashi Raikiri.

It was only the enhanced healing from Kyuubi that still allow him to live. His heart has been nearly pierced, but the burn wound from the Raikiri lightning nature still inflicted a grievous wound on the heart. It was all he could do to just stand up. He glance behind his shoulder and seeing the raging water below the bridge because of the storm

"Give up Naruto. At least make yourself useful before your death."

Kakashi was answered by a grin from Naruto, signifying that he still has something under his sleeve.

"No Hatake. I won't go back to that village. Even if I go back, it will be by my term." Said Naruto, he discretely glance back through his shoulder, before closing his eyes.

'Sorry Hinata, it seems I cannot even fulfilled your last wish.' He still remembered her last words to him.

"Be strong and live... for me, Na-ru-to. I love you.' she said in her last breath.

'At least I will die by my own term.' He thought before he open his eye now filled with determination.

"Hear my words Hatake, if Kami is real then he is a sucker, I would rather sell my soul to the devil if it means your destruction. Nevertheless, see you in hell, know that I will wait for you in there. F&amp;^k you Hatake." Said Naruto with as much hate as he could muster in the last sentence before he suddenly jumped over the bridge fence and into the water below.

"Stop him!" Shouted Kakashi, realizing Naruto intent but he was too far to stop him. A multitudes of vine slithering quickly trying to catch the falling body of Naruto only for the pulling power of gravity to triumph against it.

With a wet splash Naruto body fall into the water and being swept away by the raging torrent.

"Dammit!" Cursed Kakashi.

/With Naruto/

Naruto body was being carried away by the raging current caused by the storm. His already badly wounded body, being battered here and there by the violent waves further adding to the damage he already sustained.

But even in the middle of all this pain wrecking his body, there's only two feelings inside his mind.

Grieve and anger. How he grieve for his losses, how he was betrayed by the village he dedicated his life onto and the grieve he felt when losing Hinata.

How he angry to Konoha for their betrayal, how he angry with himself because he could not see it and how he isn't strong enough to protect the one who didn't abandon him, and the anger he felt because he could not avenger her and himself.

All of this feelings and his current condition give ways to the feeling of despair. Of how he despair that it is his fate that he could not find someone that love him, of how he despair that the one who wrong him could walk scot free, of how he despair that this is his faith to die sinking into the abyss.

But in spite of this there is acceptance of the inevitability. He accept that maybe this is his faith to die and to enter into the abyss, whether it was the abyss of death or the ocean.

While he was thinking this, inside his body, Kyuubi was trying his hardest to keep his body alive, because of the seal if his container die than he will die too. And that is not what he want his fate to be.

_"You foolish child. Look at what you done!"_ Shouted Kyuubi angrily.

_"No I won't die here! I won't die while being sealed inside this little human!"_ Kyuubi shouted his defiance. In his struggle he forced a large amount of his chakra to Naruto body. This resulting in Naruto body to give out waves of corrupted Kyuubi chakra to the surrounding sea.

While his has started to regenerate but it was torn apart again by the raging current and the salt in the water further burning the wound. In short it was not enough, so Kyuubi in his desperation pump more of his chakra. This causing more and stronger waves of chakra to emanate from his host body.

While this didn't change much of Naruto condition except causing him much agony because of the Kyuubi corrupted chakra that is flowing in his body, ironically this will be cause of his host salvation, but from another source.

Deep inside the depth of the ocean floor in the abyss, the waves of chakra has even reach this area of the sea. In this area lay various ruins of unknown origin.

Inside this ruins after the waves of chakra pulse hit the ruins something stirred. A dormant generator start to o active, fuelling power into a single place or it could be called an entity. The sudden surge of energy woke the entity.

Various protocol and calculation ran through its mind. It ran through a scan of the wave of energy, from the scans result a single directive come forward into its mind.

REVIVE THE ABYSS

The single most important directive it charged with. This directive was the basis of the purpose of its existence.

It send out a single order. 'Reactivate the Destroyer.'

From amongst the ruins various construct start to reactivate suddenly, each of them made from black metal with monstrous form, some like a great shark, some like a head with cyclopean eyes. And each of them was equipped with a large monstrous maw filled with sharp metal teeth.

Each of them make their way to exit the ruins, then they wait for their order, which they receive.

'Retrieve the subject. Bring it to me.'

Their order receive, they quickly made their way to their objectives. They swim accross the sea with elegances that didn't befitting their form, the raging current didn't seem to be affecting them.

They swim closer to the surface, their objective in sight, they close on.

One of them open up its monstrous maw that could swallow a man whole. Its target? The slowly sinking body of Naruto.

The last thing Naruto see before he lose consciousness was the blackness of the inside of the mouth of Abyssal Destroyer.

Author note : How is it? Please give your review. Flamer will be ignored and will be burn back instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Alright I'm sorry if the first prologue seems rather short so this is chapter 1.

For SPark681: Oh let me assure you that they(the abyssal's) will do more than just aid him. But sadly for you, I still haven't got any idea what to do with Hinata. My first plan is to just let her die and use her death to fuel Naruto plans for his revenge. Oh yeah, if there's nothing change in the next chapter then it will be guaranteed that Hinata won't be the pairing for Naruto, if there ever will in this fic. Sorry for you all Hinata lovers.

With that out of the way. Here is the next chapter

Chapter 1

Inside the ruins under the sea, a single entity watched as his minions bring back the subject of his interest.

According to the destroyers the subject while still alive, it has suffered a life threatening wounds that could very well kill him any moment now.

This is important for the entity that the subject lives because it need to first find out about the subject suitability for its plan. Also organic being usually will be more susceptible to agree to do anything if it meant escaping death.

/Not long later/

It was not long for the destroyers to arrive back into the ruins. Once they has entered the ruins the destroyers made their way into a what seems to be a cave hidden under the ruins.

Once there the destroyers carried the subject into a certain area of the cave.

The area was a bay that is covered with strange black resin that is both organic and metal, the same as the alloy that made the body of the destroyers.

Once there a multiple tentacles that seems to made from a hybrid of metal and organic stuff moved and take out the subject body from inside the destroyer mouth. The tentacle then proceeds to bring the subject body into a what seems to be a pod.

Once placed inside the pod close up and the inside start to be flooded by some kind of sticky liquid. This paste act as healing agent while also proceed to destroying the subject clothes.

While waiting for the subject to heal the entity start to scan the subjects. The first thing it took notice of was the subject gender, it was a male. Now this tidbit of information prove to be a bit of a trouble for the entity.

Because for it to achieve its goals it needs a female.**(A/N: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Yup it is^^.)**

The second thing it took notice of, was that the strange energy the subject is emitting are possessing nearly the same characteristic as the energy that its previous master and creator possess, only it seems to mutate into a more wilder form and this energy seems to be focused on the strange symbols on the subject stomach.

The third thing is as it scanning the strange energy it also took notice that the subject seems to possess another source of internal energy, although a lot weaker and calmer this energy seems to flow evenly through the subjects whole body.

The entity decided to took note of this two thing, because it predict that it could prove to be beneficial later on.

its scan completed, its decide to proceed to the next part of its plan.

Inside the pod containing the subject body a single tentacle slithered its way to the back of the subject head, its tip consist of a sucker like mouth with a single thin needle in the center. The tentacle then proceed to plunge itself into the subject head.

/In Naruto mindscape/

"You idiot! Of all the idiotic thing you do this is are the most idiotic one!" Roared Kyuubi towards its host mental avatar.

The avatar of Naruto himself didn't even acknowledge the angry roar of Kyuubi. He seems to be more interested to brooding in the corner of the sewer that is the representative state of his mindscape.

"How dare you to ignore me! You little runt! If it's not because of me you wouldn't even survive this long. You will be nothing special!"Roared Kyuubi. Seeing that it was still being ignored by its host, it narrowed its eyes.

"Look at yourself! Reduced into just brooding in a corner like an Uchiha!" A twitch was the respond it got. Nevertheless it continued with its rant.

"You got betrayed by the people you trust and need to be saved by someone else that is weaker than you. And then when you had escape you just proceed to make that person killed." Another twitch.

"And then what did you do? Seeing her dead you just proceed to using my power and go into a mindless rampage, only for it to FAIL!"

"For all of the power I give you! You cannot even took your revenge! Just like your Uchiha friend!"

"Shut up! That Teme isn't my friend! How dare you compare me to that bastard!" Shouted an angry Naruto.

"Oh yeah.. let make a list shall we?" Says Kyuubi with a mocking tone.

"One, being betrayed by someone we trust. The Uchiha, his brother. You, the one you called friends and your so called Ba-chan. Check. Two, losing a loved one. The Uchiha lost his whole family. You, she was killed in front of your eyes. Check. Three, trying to accomplish your revenge and failed. The Uchiha, that vermin was so weak that he needs to kill you to gain power. While you, even with using my power, you still failed to kill that Cyclops. Check. Anything I missed?" Kyuubi finished with a mocking sneer.

"..."

"What was that?"

"...hate... you"

"Hmmm?"

"I hate you!" Shouted Naruto with frustration.

"You are the reason they betrayed me! You are the reason of why I'm being hated by the whole village! You are the reason I lost my parents! It's you who are the source of my misery! I f*^ki*g hate you!"

"Oh yeah, then what are you gonna do about it? Nothing I tell you. There's nothing you could do about it. You are stuck with me till you die. So suck it up."

Hearing the Kyuubi answer there's nothing Naruto could do because he also knew that what it says is the truth. Oh how he hate the entity in front of him and oh how he want to just kill all of the people that has betrayed him. But there's nothing he could do, and he just proceed to cry and lamenting his fate.

Kyuubi was about to open its mouth to talk again. That's when suddenly Naruto clutch his head and start to scream out in pain.

Suddenly from one place in Naruto mindscape a geyser of black water erupted. The black water started to flooded the sewer. Countless black tentacles also started to appear, slithering their way into Naruto and the Kyuubi.

"Wha-what the hell!?" Shouted Naruto while still clutching his head, the pain in his head still going strong.

"You fool! This must be the work of those things!" Shouted Kyuubi.

"What things?!" Ask Naruto while trying to evade some of the tentacles that is going after him.

"Those things that swallow you when you are drowning! They have take you back to their lair and done something strange to your body! This must be their doing!" Explained Kyuubi while swiping its claws at some of the bigger and ticker tentacles that is slipping through the rails of its cage.

"F^%k! " Shouted Naruto when he accidently tripped and giving the tentacles a chance to grab onto him.

Meanwhile the black water still flooding the whole mindscape and the water level is going higher by the seconds, making it harder for both Naruto and Kyuubi to move and struggle against the tentacles grabbing onto them.

Kyuubi started to flare his chakra hoping that his fire chakra affinity along with its corrosive property will dampen the flood. And it works to some degree, burning the many tentacles that is sticking onto his body, along with perforating the black water near it.

On the physical world, Naruto body started to flare up more waves of Kyuubi chakra. The entity felt that its connection to Naruto body has been slightly disturbed by this wave of energy, that is trying to obstruct the change it want to make.

It simply conjure more tentacles inside Naruto pod, and then stab it into various point in Naruto body.

Back inside Naruto mindscape, the small victory the Kyuubi achieve was short-lived. More geysers of black water erupted in multiple places along with more numerous tentacles.

At this stage Naruto has resorted to clutching onto the railing of Kyuubi cage, he has took out a kunai to try to slash and hack into the tentacles approaching him.

Alas their defiance was not enough. Because from the black water comes out a black monstrosity.

Its form consist of three eyeless monstrous head covered with black metallic armor each head possess a large jaw showing large razor sharp white teeth. The side head was larger than the center head. The center heads were attached to a thick pale white neck. On top of each side heads there was a strange device that has two tubes jutting out from it. It also has two monstrous pale arms that is holding what seems to be a cable that is attached into the two side heads.

The monstrosity while not as large as the Kyuubi it was still taller than three stories house. It radiating a dark and cold aura. (A/N : Imagine a three story sized To-Class light cruiser.)

It opened its mouths and released a large torrent of black water. The incoming torrent engulf both Naruto and the Kyuubi. Even the burning chakra emitted by the Kyuubi was not enough to halt the advance of the raging water.

In desperation the Kyuubi shouted out to Naruto. "Hey runt! If you want to survive! You need to listen to what I say! That seal tags in my cage, take it off!"

"Oh yeah?! And why should I?!"

"It prevents me from using my full power! I need my full power to stop that creature!"

"F&amp;^k you, fur ball! I know that tag is the only thing that keeps you from killing me! I will die anyway even if I take it off!"

"At least one of us will still survive, Fool! And I won't die here, in the hands of this creatures!"

"Well f&amp;^k you too! While I too don't want to die here! But I hate you more! So if I die, I will take you with me!" Shouted Naruto.

In the physical word the entity has felt that this has becoming too long and it need to deal with this strange energy preventing it from doing its job. A red aura start to envelop the pod Naruto body resided in. The aura starting to clash with Kyuubi chakra.

Inside Naruto mindscape the large abyssal creatures start to glow with red aura along with the countless tentacles around it.

Its reared all of its head back before swinging it forward and releasing a tsunami of black water at the already drowned pair.

The force of the water slammed full force into Naruto, causing him to release his grip and being swept away here and there by the current.

'So this is it, huh? This is my fate? To be a plaything by an unknown creatures and to die by its hand in the bottom of the sea?' Naruto thought in his head.

Naruto flailed his hands wildly trying to catch hold of anything that could serve as anchor. The same time he succeed in catching one of the Kyuubi cage rails with one of his hand is the same time thatn he suddenly felt the sensation of him holding something like a wet paper on his other hand.

Although it was difficult for him to see it. He still could recognize the form of a seal tag. His eyes wide in horror, because he knows there only one seal tag in this area. The one that seals the Kyuubi in its cage.

At the same time in the physical world the entity decide to send forth one more powerful pulses of its power into Naruto body, symbolizes by the creature in Naruto mindscape to charge an energy blast with its mouths.

Kyuubi sensing the absent of the seal tag smash open his cage with great difficulty, flinging the poor Naruto that is clinging on the cage raill, all the while charging a Bijuudama in order to kill the creature.

At the same time another being comes to form in Naruto mindscape. The being was surprised at what is happening right now, seeing the mindscape flooded with black water and two monsters that is about to fire at each other.

He was suppose to appear only when the Kyuubi was about to break free and to give a message to his son. But instead he appeared in the middle of two monsters clashing against each other, with his son nowhere to be seen.

This being was a soul pieces of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konoha and Naruto father.

'What the hell is happening here?! Where's Naruto? Isn't Kushina supposed to be taking care of him? What is that other monster?!' Is the thought that is swirling inside his mind.

Then both monsters fired their weapons at the same times. Both shots collided with each other, starting a struggle of power between the two monsters.

But it was clear to Minato that as time progress the collision of energies started to become unstable and the only thing it will result will be a massive explosions.

'There's no time for me to seal one of them, what's more the both of them. Shit! I need to find Naruto!' He frantically searched for his son. And in the edge of his visions he spotted a mop of blond hair in the middle of black.

'Naruto!' Minato quickly make his way to his son to found him to be unconscious. He conjured a kunai to cut through the tentacles that is wrapping his son.

Sensing the increasing spike of energy from his back he knew that his time was very limited. He decide to at least protect his son so he will live and to give his son as much information as possible. He began a series of handseals.

In his heart, there was still so much he want to tell his son personally but alas fate didn't let him. So he must satisfy himself in at least giving his son some of his memory using memory transfer jutsu. He will also draw protective seals on his son to at least giving him a chance to escape alive from the imminent danger.

All the while a suspicion was raging through his mind. 'Isn't Kushina supposed to be protecting our child's? Looking at his body, he seems to be malnourished. And what is the hell is going on with that monster?!' Was his raging though.

Completing his hand seals he placed one of his hand on top of Naruto. His other hand taking out an ink brush. A single light glowing momentarily and a groan from Naruto was the only sign the jutsu ever taking place.

Then, he as fast as possible began to draw protective seal arrays on Naruto's body. It was the when he finished the last stroke that the unstable energy began to explode.

Looking at his son, Minato could only uttered this sentence. "I'm sorry my son. Know that I will always love you, so live." Before a red and orange light engulf his form.

Kyuubi roared out in pains as the waves of energy hits its body. Its power was still unstable after being sealed for so long coupled the power its exert in forming the Bijuudama. As the wave of power sweeps into it, it began to lose grasp to its consciousness.

Meanwhile for Naruto, the protective seals drawn by his father immediately began its work in protecting him.

It works well only for a few moment before it began to fail too. The waves of energy was simply too much for the seals array and it finally broke from the overload of energy. Naruto body quickly followed being engulf by the energy wave.

In the physical world things has quickly regressed to chaos. A large waves of energy engulf the entire ruins. The feedback of the energy travel back to the abyssal entity. It screamed out in pain. All other abyssal's in the area are in the same condition as their master.

It was too much for the entity. Sensing its imminent demise it forced itself to send out a single order.

THE ABYSSAL MUST SURVIVE

A large tentacle moved and proceed to quickly stab itself into Naruto body right in the chest and began to pump something into Naruto body.

THE ABYSSAL MUST SURVIVES

A PRINCESS MUST ASCEND

WE WILL SURVIVES

/A week later/

Two figures could be seen walking at a road in Fire Country. Both figures silhouette show themselves as females. Each them possess red hairs. One seems to be a woman in her middle 30 while the other a 12 or 13 years old teenager. They have been walking for quiet sometimes. Their destination? The village of Konoha.

Author note: Alright Prologue part 2. So how do you think? Yes this will be a gender bend fic, except if someone could give me a reason not too and make Naruto as something else then let just see it, okay. If not then a quick question. Which Abyssal Princess I should change Naruto as?


	3. Chapter 3

Two redheads could be seen approaching the gate of Konohagakure. As per protocol the gate guards ask them some questions. Once it's done, both redheads quickly made their way to the Hokage building.

Inside the Hokage office was a busty blonde woman who seems to be in her 30 with a body that most men would kill for, but for anyone who know her real age. They will know that what they see was just a sophisticated genjutsu that covers a more than 60 years old granny. This woman was Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage.

She was in the middle of working on her paperwork when the door to her office opened. Looking up she was meet with the sight of two redheads entering her office. One is someone that she has thought as her own daughter while the other was practically her goddaughter.

"Welcome back you two." Greeted Tsunade.

"It's been a long time, Tsunade." Said the older of the redheads.

" Hello, oba-san." Said the younger one.

"Yes it is, Kushina, Mito."

Then the eyes of the now revealed Kushina begin to harden.

"So, is it true then?"

"Yes it is. According to Kakashi, he has drowned himself in the middle of a storm while suffering from a stab wound in the chest from Kakashi lightning jutsu."

"So he's dead now?"

"Following common sense, no one could survive in the middle of that storm, added with the wounds he sustained. There's no chance for him to survive. Right now maybe his body are being eaten by sharks or rotting in the ocean floor."

This sentence was said in a tone that didn't befitting one who is speaking about someone's death.

It was clear that the person they was talking about was Naruto. As his mother, Kushina was expected to be outraged or at least broken down hearing her son death. But instead she let out a breath of relief.

"Thank Kami. That he's finally dead."

"Are you not even sad, Kushina? After all at least the body was your son right?" Asked Tsunade.

"Of course I'm sad, if only a little. But I have learned to let it go few months after the moment Minato sacrificed his soul to seal that damn demon into him. After that damn event could never see him as my son again. Every time I see him, all I could see was that damn demon inhabiting my son body. So yes I'm quite happy with this news."

Kushina let out a smile at the end of her sentence, while Mito remain silence. When Tsunade glance at her, Mito was making an unreadable face.

Unknown to them, an outside party was also listening in on this conversation. On top of the Hokage building roof, a single strange black creature with a sloped armored hide was listening in on this conversation. (Abyssal Aircraft)

On the underside of the aircraft instead of the usual guns or bombs, there was a strange cone like device attached to it. This device serve as a listening device.

The abyssal aircraft while listening, it also send out a live audio feed to its master.

* * *

In under the sea, inside a dark room sat a single figure listening in on the ongoing conversation miles away being transmitted by her subordinate.

The room was dark, but from the bits of light emitted from some panels and devices in the room one could see it was a teenage girl.

The girl wears a black rain jacket complete with a hoodie that is half opened in the front showing her budding chest covered with black bikini that is tied with a metal ring. The jacket opening also showed her white pale skin.

On her neck she also wear a black scarf with thin white strips. Her short hair was also as white as snow.

She would pass as a normal albeit a little strange human girl if not because of the hoof like leg she possess instead of a human five fingered foot.

From her tailbone a large tail-like appendage grow out that is ended with a strange armored reptile like head.

Another abyssal aircraft except this one was equipped with a speaker is hovering in front of her. Currently the girl is closing her eyes in focus of listening to the conversation being emitted. The voice of Kushina could be heard coming from the speaker.

"...Every time I see him, all I could see was that damn demon inhabiting my son body. So yes I'm quite happy with this news." Said the voice of Kushina before the woman dismiss the rest of the conversation.

"Fufufu... Oh yes, your son is really really '_dead_', Ku-shi-na." The name Kushina was says in a mischievous tone. "And in his place, I was born, hehehehe." Said the girl. The girl then open her eyes, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Your time will come along with that village, father so treasured. And when it happens, I'm sure it will be a lot of fun. For me of course." Says the girl giggling in the end, suddenly a low growl catch her attention.

The source of the voice was from a strange large larva like creature on her lap. The strange creature looks like the combination of an insect and a crustacean larva with parts organic and parts machine.

Its size is approximately the same as a newly born human baby. Its entire body was covered with dark grey armor .

The creature growled its discomfort at losing the caress of the girl hands.

Looking down at the creature, the girl expressions morph into a loving look. She move her hand to caress the creature back slowly. In response the creature released a purr.

"Fufufu.. you are so adorable little one! Don't worry, mommy will make sure you and your siblings will grow strong, and then you will help mommy to take care of the bad guy right, sweetheart?"

The creature response in a purr and snuggling closer to its mother figure soft hands which only elicited more laugh from the girl.

Dismissing the aircraft, the girl rise up from where she sat while also making sure that the creature she's carrying to be comfortable in her hands.

She began to walk, passing through a series of hallways, the walls of each hallways was covered in black steel like material.

As she walk she started to reminisced the events that is happening not 5 days ago. The day that she was reborn as a new entity.

/Flashback 5 days ago/

In a room inside the ruins in the bottom of the ocean a'k the abyss, a large black cocoon like pod is pulsing. Its occupant ready to burst out at any moment.

Around the pulsing cocoon, many monstrous forms of the abyssal fleet members sat waiting for their new leader to be born.

But amidst their ranks there's no humanoid form that could be seen. Indeed, the abyssal fleet that is occupying this wrecked base are only consist of the lower echelon.

The higher ranked and more humanoid members were dead, being hunted to the last or sacrificing themselves at the last battle that ravage the whole world more than a thousand years ago.

All for buying time for them to hide this base, before the great firestorm done by their previous leader engulf the entire world.

Since then they has gone to sleep, hiding in this base. While they sleeping the world didn't stop rotating , the humans survivor of the great firestorm redevelop their destroyed civilizations from the scratch. And in the ascend of the ninja's in this continent.

And now they has awoken once more, to greet their new leader, their new princess.. no.. their new queen.

Suddenly the cocoon starts to pulsate like crazy before it burst out. Pieces of the cocoon and sticky fluid splashed everywhere.

In the middle of the remains of the cocoon, a kneeling figure could be seen. The figure is the newly reborn Naruto in her newly made abyssal body.

"H-how.." Came the trembling voice of Naruto, as an abyssal her voice having the same bass effect as other abyssal.

"How could you mother? How could you abandon your son like that?" Cried Naruto, her hands were wrapped around her face in a notion of disbelief and distress.

"All of those years.. All of those loneliness and pain I experienced. And you just left me there to suffer."

"You knew how they treat a Jinchuriiki, you yourself was one. And you still left me just like that because of what? A grief.. You took my sister but you left me alone. Why...?" At the end of her sentence, Naruto was reduced into a sobbing mess.

It was when she was crying out her heart that a single abyssal decide to approach her. This abyssal has the same appearance as the one that appear in her mindscape previously, a To-class light cruiser.

It move forward its central head to lightly touch its new leader on the side.

Feeling being touched on her side, Naruto who is still crying, looks up and come face to face with the To-class.

"W-wha...?" Usually when a normal person looks at the monstrous appearance of the To-class they usually will feel fear.

For Naruto, the fear was still there, but only for she looking at a new thing. In her subconscious level she know that this thing was not a foe and it didn't have any hostile intent to her. This is the only reason she didn't flinch back when the To-class poke at her again.

"W-what do you want? What are you?" Ask Naruto.

The To-class replied with a low and non hostile shriek.

_I'm a To-class Light cruiser, Why did you crying?_ Comes the translation on her mind.

Surprised she looks around. It was at this time that she finally notice the other abyssals in the room with her.

Looking back at the To-class she asked. "Is that you talking to me just now?"

Another shriek. _Yes_

"W-well.. It because I'm sad."

The To-class tilt its head. _Sad? Does your body hurt so that make you sad?_

Shaking her head Naruto answered. "No, my body is fine, just fine. It's my heart."

_Heart? So, does when your heart malfunction you are sad?_

"No, my hearts is okay, sad is an emotion, in this case I'm sad because somebody has wrong me so much so that my heart feels like it hurt."

_So somebody has hurt you. Who is this someone? The fleet will destroy this person. _

Hearing this Naruto perks up. "Wai-wait, destroy? Why did you want to help me?"

_Somebody has hurt you, you are one of ours, To-class are a members of the fleet, you are the fleet leader, You are our leader. Your enemy is the fleet enemy._ Explain the To-class, this elicit a series of rumbles and shrieking from the other abyssals around them, signifying their agreement.

"What do you mean I'm one of you? H-how I could become your leader?" Asked Naruto, at this moment all of his distress has been set aside temporary in favor of this strange event.

_You are an abyssal, you has just been reborn. The previous leader has passed away recently, your rank is higher than us, thus making you, our new leader. We are connected to you as you are connected to us._

At the mention of her being reborn, Naruto look down at her naked body and finally realize the change that has been done to her body. What once is a plain, now a twin budding mount has took place. What once a pecker now gone and being replace by a *&amp;^$ **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know how to describe it but you get the gist of what I want to say right?^^).**

Her tanned skin now has become as pale as snow, along with her once spiky blonde hair has lost its spikiness and color turn to white.

Her arms also has become more slender and lithe, along with her previously rough skin texture now it possess the softness off a girl.

Her legs was abnormal instead of ending with five fingers each, now they ended in hooves.

All in all his body has been change into that of a girl albeit with hoofed legs. Come to think of it her voice has change too, becoming more girl like, while possessing some bass effect. **(A/N: I don't know how to describe the characteristic of the voice of abyssal bosses, so I will use this bassing term, sorry.)**

In her shock that he now has become a she, a slight twitching feeling on her lower back caught her attention. She looked back only to widen her eyes.

Attached to just above her butt is a long and thick white tail with two rows of segmented black metal plate with single white stripe running across the length. Her tail ends in a monstrous eyeless snake like head, covered with the same black metal armor with fangs as long as her finger.

"What the..?" Asked Naruto in disbelief, something inside of her has snapped. After some silence a low chuckle could be heard.

"Fufufufu.. That's right they say that I am a monster, a failure that deserve to suffer. So they took everything away from me, my dream '_Flash_ Scene of a younger Naruto shouting at the Third that he will become the Hokage', my love '_Flash_ a scene showing Hinata on her last moment', and my life '_Flash_ scene of Naruto falling down from the bridge'. My own mother even abandoned me. And now..." She said all of this in a low tone.

She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes were open wide, tears coming out from her eyes. But what is unsettling was the maniacal and psychotic smile on her face.

"I have become a monster. Just like they said. You hear that father, they has make your son into a monster. Gehehehahaha!"

She looked down and looked at the surrounding abyssals, before turning into the To-class near her.

She moved her hand to touch the abyssal on its metal hide before moving it in a stroking motion eliciting a low growl of pleasure from the To-class.

"Well then, if they want a monster then they will get it. Too bad for them that this time it's the monster turn to play, and she got some family to bring too."

Turning at the To-class. "Will you help me in my revenge?"

The To-class nod its head. _Yes, mistress. While you are still young, you are our leader, we will follow, so that the fleet will rise again._

The surrounding Abyssals give out loud shrieks of agreement.

Amidst it all, Naruto let out a rare genuine smile. Her old life maybe over, she maybe are not a human anymore. But now she got a new family that is willing to help her.

/Flashback end/

Coming out from her flashback she stopped in the front of a large metal door. Another door closed behind her before water start to filling out the newly made room.

When the water completely filled the room, the door in front of the opened.

Walking out she entered a large underwater cavern. in the middle of the cavern was a large pillar made from writhing combination of flesh and metals, on top of the pillar sat a large spherical monstrous monster head like metal jellyfish with four large mouth filled with sharp fangs circling around it, complete with a pair of large glowing eyes for each mouth.

Four large insectoid tentacles or feet each positioned between the gap of each mouth took hold on the ground of the cavern, supporting the massive structure. This is the newly activated nursery for the newly born abyssals. In sort this is where new abyssals are born beside of infecting(read converting) a kanmusu or other lifeform.

She began to walk into the pillar. On the bottom of the pillar was a large puddles. Larva like creatures the same as the one on her hand albeit each in different size writhing and swimming in the puddle. This is an abyssal in their larva form. Some will grow into destroyers, while the others will grow into a symbiote when they successfully gain a host.

Naruto continue walking until she got near the pillar, on the side of it a fleshy growth stick out from the pillar forming a pod. She put the larva on her hand into the pod through the opening on the top.

"Now sleep my dear, sleep and grow, mommy has something special planned for you. As mommy first born you deserve it. Now sleep well my dear." She said before the pod start to close.

Then she turn back and took in the hellish sight in front of her.

Multiple abyssals scurrying here and fro, tending to the numerous larva. Destroyers dumping out ores and organic material into the puddle for the larva to eat. Already several larva has formed cocoons around themselves, ready to evolve and become the next generation abyssals.

In the midst of all this, she let out laugh.

Author Note: So what do you think? I have decided to made Naruto as Re-class, but don't worry, this is just a temp form. I'm planning to made her grow and evolve. For this fic I mean to made Re-class as just a stage for abyssals before they achieve Princess or demon rank, well mostly because in the game even though she is just a mook she has insane status comparable to bosses.

So please give me your review and maybe some ideas of how this story should go. Should I give her(Naruto) a pairing or not? If yes then who? Not Sasuke please 'I really hate that guy'.


End file.
